


We Belong Together

by givemesouls



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Cannibalism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesouls/pseuds/givemesouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants Frank for himself, at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> If you're in for light Frerard fluff, this is not the fic you'd want to read. Can be very triggering.

Knives were lined up on a table. They were lying next to each other with precisely two inches between each knife, the smallest one on the left, and the biggest one on the right. The ones in between were sorted by size. It looked pretty impressive. Gerard didn’t need them all, but he thought they looked good like that. It prepared him for what he was going to do.

There were arguments going on in his head. Some voices told him to not do this, that he would regret it, that it was bad. The other voices urged him to do it, do it, _do it_. A happy ending was promised for. He needed this. _It’s what you really want. Don’t forget that._

Listening to the voices that supported him was easier than listening to the ones that didn’t want him to do it. Because they knew what was best for Gerard. They knew how he felt, the deep meaning behind it all. Weeks had been spent planning for this, and he had started to get more desperate as time past by. He was scared that time would run away from him.

Gerard was admiring his knife collection when he heard the front door slam open and shut. “Gerard, I’m home!” a familiar voice called.

Frank.

An affectionate smile crossed Gerard’s lips. His boyfriend. His lover. His best friend. His Frank.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the knives and stepped out of his study to greet Frank. “How was your day, honey?” Gerard purred in the shorter man’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“So exhausting,” Frank replied with a sigh, hugging his boyfriend tight.

“Good thing you’re home, then,” Gerard said in a suggesting tone. “I’ve been waiting for you all day, got a surprise for ya.”

Frank pulled away with a grin. “What is it?” he asked.

Gerard ran a finger down Frank’s neck, holding his gaze with flirty eyes. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom and get undressed … lay down on the sheets and wait for me while I get ready?” he smirked.

Frank cocked an eyebrow, looking pleased. He leaned in and ghosted his lips against Gerard’s. “Whatever you want, baby,” he whispered, before heading off to their bedroom, tugging off his clothes as he went.

There was a little time for Gerard to prepare now. He went back to his study and fetched one of the knives lying there, screaming to be used. It was one of the bigger ones, and he needed that to do what had to be done.

Standing right by the door to the bedroom, he said, “Close your eyes, Frankie.”

“I’m closing them,” Frank promised. He sounded curious and excited. Gerard was pretty kinky sometimes, and Frank loved just going along with whatever his boyfriend wanted to do.

Gerard walked in. Frank was completely naked, lying on his back, his dick half-hard, and he was resting his head on his arms. He looked so hot, Gerard had to swallow away a lump in his throat. Next thing he did, was to place the knife on the nightstand, and to make sure Frank wouldn’t see it he fetched a blindfold from the bottom drawer. “You’re gonna be blind now, Frankie,” he purred. “I wanna make this special.”

Frank let him tie the soft, black material around his head to cover his eyes, and laid back on the bed, stirring with anticipation. He was being turned on by this, Gerard could tell by how he had started breathing faster, his cock hardened and he couldn’t lay still.

Being tied up was something Frank normally didn’t prefer, but he was completely quiet when Gerard tied his wrists to the bedposts. Gerard was the master. He always was, and Frank liked to obey him. He liked to give up control and let Gerard handle everything, take care of him; Gerard knew that very well.

“You ready, Frankie?” Gerard whispered in his ear. “’Cause now I’m gonna use your body exactly the way I want. You’re mine, y’know? You belong to me, now and forever.”

Frank’s breath hitched, and his cock was rock hard, flushed and leaking precum. “Please, touch me,” he panted, voice high-pitched. Gerard loved the sound of it.

Gerard started working all over Frank’s torso, licking, biting, sucking on every single spot he knew about, loving the needy moans escaping Frank’s lips as he went along. He traced the ink he loved so much with the tip of his tongue, making Frank gasp, tug at the fabric keeping him tied to the bed. His biceps stood out when he did it, causing more blood to flow down to Gerard’s already painfully hard dick. He palmed himself through his jeans and if he didn’t have the self-control he did, he would have come right there.

“Oh fuck,” Frank gasped as Gerard sucked lightly on his dick. “Oh shit Gee, fuck, yes, ah right _there_ , _fuck_ …” Gerard sucked harder, took in more and more of Frank’s dick, ran his tongue up and down the shaft, licked over the slit before going further down again. Frank was close, judging by the intensity of his moans and the way he barely was able to resist bucking up into Gerard’s mouth. But Gerard held him firm in place by placing his hands on Frank’s hips, and went on bobbing his head up and down his dick, opening up his throat so he could take it all.

Frank was writhing underneath Gerard when he suddenly shouted as he came, shooting his load down Gerard’s throat. Smirking, Gerard swallowed and licked Frank’s sensitive dick clean. “That was … oh god,” Frank panted.

“Glad you liked it,” Gerard grinned. He kissed the birds on Frank’s stomach one last time before getting up from the bed, reaching for the knife. Suddenly, he was awfully nervous. “I bet this isn’t gonna be as good … But you gotta trust me, Frankie. It’ll be the best for both of us.”

Frank obviously heard the apologizing tone in his lover’s voice. “What are you talking about, Gee?” he giggled lazily. “Y’know I trust you, what else would I do.”

Gerard smiled. He gripped the knife tightly with his right hand, and his left gripped Frank’s arm. Quickly, he dragged the blade across the fragile skin, causing a vein to crack open and Frank screaming in pain. “Gerard! WHAT the hell?!” Blood was streaming from the open wound, and Gerard hurried over to the other side of the bed to do the same to the other wrist. “I’m sorry, Frankie,” he cried. “We have to do this.”

Both Frank’s arms were bleeding now, the sheets getting soaked with the red, thick liquid. “We have to do what? This isn’t a part of the deal, Gerard, please let me go,” Frank pleaded desperately. “It hurts, Gerard _stop_!”

“Just l-lie still,” Gerard stammered, wiping tears from his own face. “It will be over faster.”

“You’re killing me,” Frank stated, tears running down his face. His lips were pale, and he was seemingly growing weak from losing blood so fast. “Can I ask why?”

“Because we belong together,” Gerard said. “This is the only way we can be together forever. Like, _really_ close together.” He wished he could read Frank’s thoughts right now. What was going through his head? Did he understand this the way Gerard did?

“You should untie me, Gerard, and let me get up and then we can fix this, okay? You can’t just kill me like that, don’t let me die … I love you, Gee. Please don’t do this. Just, please …”

Gerard was holding back his sobs. Doing this for real was a lot harder than he’s thought it would be. “I can’t.”

Minutes passed, and Frank’s blood was still streaming from the veins cut open in his wrists. The colour was deep red, beautiful against his skin, his ink and the cream white sheets on their bed. The longer they waited, the weaker Frank appeared. Gerard decided to take off his blindfold.

Frank tried to open his eyes, but his lids were heavy and his gaze unfocused. “Relax, Frankie,” Gerard cooed. “I love you.” He kissed Frank’s temple, brushing his lips against the soft skin.

“It hurts … I’m—I—let me go …” Frank’s voice was so, so weak.

And then he was gone. The spark in his eyes faded out, and he stared blankly in front of him. He wasn’t struggling anymore; his body was completely relaxed.

Gerard sighed, his heart aching. But he couldn’t wait any longer, or else this wouldn’t work. “We’re going to be like one now, Frankie,” he explained to the corpse as he grabbed the knife again, his hand shaking. “You and me, together forever, just like it’s supposed to be, yeah?”

The knife carved a deep line in Frank’s skin, right above his heart. It dug deeper, through muscle and veins, cutting all the way down to the bone. Gerard had to make the hole wide to be able to reach the heart, which was his goal. When he was sure it was wide enough, he went for the ribs protecting the heart. It felt horrible, mutilating Frank like this, but in the end it would be okay. His soul was in his heart, or his heart was his soul. If the heart weren’t injured during the process of reaching it, Gerard’s project would be successful.

A cracking sound filled the silence in the room as Gerard destroyed Frank’s ribs. It was hard work, Gerard thought, but not as bad as he’d expect. The heart was now easy to access, so he grabbed it, and pulled it out. Seeing Frank’s heart in his hand like that was amazing. He was overwhelmed. This was Frank’s entire being in that one part of his body that was hardest to get to, and Gerard had it.

-

“My heart is yours, Gerard,” Frank whispered, kissing Gerard’s neck. “Forever. You know that, right?”

Gerard smiled, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “I know, Frankie. We belong together,” he said softly.

-

Frank tasted so good, Gerard thought. His fingers were stained in blood, his mouth covered with it, as he took the final bite to consume all of Frank’s heart. He’d never felt more real. _This_ was a promise kept and fulfilled. Finally, they were together the way they were supposed to be. No more games, no more insecurities—they would be close for real, in life and in death, and their souls would live on together because they were both inside one body. Gerard’s body.

Gerard knew this was a crime, in the eyes of everyone else. People wouldn’t like what he had done to Frank, but that didn’t matter much. _They_ didn’t understand this the way Gerard did, and they never would because they didn’t feel that kind of love towards another person. Instead of worrying about himself, Gerard felt sorry for them. He didn’t feel anxious about what would happen to him, because he was happy. He was satisfied. The amount of time he had left on earth would be good, because Frank was with him. When death crept closer, he would greet it with open arms, because he would be with Frank for real, even in the afterlife.

Their apartment was cleaned up; everything blood stained was thrown away. Gerard had taken a shower to clear his mind, and put on his dark skinny jeans, a white shirt and a waistcoat. His raven black hair was styled so it didn’t fall into his face all the time. He looked good, he thought.

Frank’s body was put in a body bag, and Gerard was ready to make the call. He was going to call 911, because Frank’s body needed a proper funeral. He deserved that. Gerard hadn’t planned on attending it, because he had Frank for himself. But Frank’s family and friends would want to say goodbye, so Gerard figured it would be a nice thing to let them do that.

He braced himself as he heard the sirens coming closer. He saw blue and red flashing lights outside his windows, and then he heard them shouting his name. He walked out his door as they requested, his arms above his head, his attitude relaxed. On the inside, he was bursting with joy, but he didn’t smile because of all the people watching him. He didn’t want them to share his happiness, because this was only his happiness to feel.

As he was cuffed and pushed into the backseat of a police car, he was ready for whatever would come next. Nothing could bring him down now. 


End file.
